robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Nolxm
Weird(WARNING: This story has been told by many people and has some details that may be slightly incorrect.) This is the allegedly true story of Nolxm. Nolxm was born in Sicily, Italy, likely somewhere in the 20th century. There has not been any proof that Nolxm was in his 50's; His parents are unknown; however, he has siblings who were identified to be: John, Lucas, Margaret, and Mary. Nolxm moved to the United States at a very young age. It is likely he was located in California or anywhere in the west of the United States. Some people have stated a theory that Nolxm was a very nice person who actually happened to love sailing and was possibly a sailor. This information could be true due to the fact that Nolxm's avatar wears a sailor outfit a lot.↵ In an interview on Roblox, Nolxm said, "I had a lot of friends, but there was one person in particular that I didn't like." stated Nolxm. Nolxm also said that his enemy was named Robert Voundhicu. Robert was said to be rude for no reason to Nolxm. It is said that Robert was a very bad person and even hurt a friend of his and persuaded people to commit wrongdoing actions. Nolxm tried to ignore him and sometimes stood up to Robert. There has been no proof of this but it is a theory.↵ One afternoon, Nolxm went to a lake he frequently went to, especially for the last couple of days for an unknown reason. It was autumn and slightly windy. When Nolxm was swimming, he happened to come across this lady walking towards the lake. Nolxm recognized this lady to be a friend of Robert. Nolxm swam near the land to see what the lady wanted. The lady was happy it seemed like and was smiling. After a few seconds, the lady forcibly drowned him. Of course, Nolxm was in a panic and he couldn't escape since the lady was very strong. The water soon filled his lungs and seemed to black out. Nolxm also may have suffered amnesia because that can happen when you drown but that is just a likely theory. Nolxm woke up. He was confused and thought that he didn't drown and it was a dream. Since he was shocked about this, he decided to go for a walk and try to brush it off. When he was walking, Nolxm encountered someone he knew. Nolxm said hello but the person didn't respond. Nolxm kept trying to talk to the person he knew but still no response. Later, after trying to talk to several people, no one seemed to listen. Nolxm tried to get people's attention by doing things people would normally want to see. The horrifying dream turned into reality for Nolxm. Nolxm might have actually died and no one sees or hears him in the real world.↵ Soon after the incident, Nolxm seemed to somehow still do things but nobody noticed. He then tried to go on the internet and was able to play games and browse the internet. Nolxm was absolutely shocked when he was playing one game, known as ROBLOX because he could actually chat with people and they would listen to him. He soon then realized that the only way he can talk to people is by on the internet and not in real life.↵ Nolxm continues to play ROBLOX and roam around the internet and sometimes shares his story with people. Although some don't believe him, he still inspires people with his games and the creativity he puts into creating games. Although Nolxm can be lonely, he finds inspiration from his death to create games and tell powerful stories to motivate people. His legacy will live on and will never be forgotten. If you join his game, you might get to meet him. (POSSIBLE RUMORS) Warning: This may not be true but it is a rumor spread about by people from ROBLOX. Rumor: After his death, he may have murdered some people and possibly even Lucas. People speculate this because, in some of his games, there happens to be some sort of corpse in a trash bag. It is said that Lucas disappeared somewhere after Nolxm's death. Rumor: He may have died somewhere before 2010. There isn't a lot of evidence but someone claimed to see Nolxm talking about when he died. Rumor: His body may have never been found. Due to the fact that nothing seemed to ever happen to the lady afterward might mean that she got away with it. So, people who knew Nolxm personally might refer to him as "Missing" Rumor: Robert might still be alive and knows that Nolxm is on Roblox. Nolxm claims that whenever he makes games, something is always added to the game and Nolxm swears that he didn't add it. Nolxm also feels like Robert is out there somewhere watching him and trying to somehow hack him. Rumor: Nolxm might have a way to appear in reality. This has been unconfirmed but one man says he was a lake once in California and saw a rotten skeleton walking out of the water. The man is almost traumatized and later tells his friends but they don't believe the man. As scary as this sounds, this story has never been confirmed to be real or false. Since there is also a rumor that Nolxm might of killed someone makes this rumor somewhat possible since Nolxm might have the ability to kill someone although he has passed. However, Nolxm can also be referred to as "Spirit" Rumor: Robert abused and persuaded his friend into killing Nolxm: This is actually very likely since Robert has been known to persuade people into doing things. It is unclear why the killer was happy but it is possible the killer tried to act innocent at first. -----------------------------------------CHAPTER TWO------------- The Jazzy Files.--------------------------------------------- Since I am a friend of Nolxm, I know some of his many secrets. I also have a responsibility in real life. I must make sure Nolxm gets the proper medicine for his amnesia. He's doing better and starting to remember more, but he's starting to act more aggressive. He doesn't have the ability to actually be "Seen" but he can kill people. Nolxm recently found a new way to communicate and actually be seen. He communicates with people on Roblox. He was recently demoted for false actions. Now in his games, there are many messages. Play some of them and you'll see the messages he is trying to give to you. He's not trying to kill all humans, he's trying to get revenge and also teach us a valuable lesson. In conclusion of this short passage I'm writing, Nolxm is not a bad person, he's just mad and angry. Listen to him. Wumee Wamuu Su Ajay Su. Kake Kaku A Na Sa Sush Nayo Kiso Kiso Kiso; wume wamu sa sai nani omae wa mou wa me ka mou nayoo wum me a ke kiyo. DU DU DU wakkuku ka kuk o DU DU DU wa mu na mokto DO DO DO waku mu wa mokto AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DU DU DU DU DU DU waku ku na mokto DU DU DU sasu na miyo SAIIIIIIII SAIIIIIIIIIII. NAKU UH NA MAIIIIIII, NOKU SHU NO NIAIIIIIIIIIIII. Noku mo wa mi a semu a jay su a semu AHAAAA OU AGHHH NaKY UH NA MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOKU SHU NO NIAIIIIII NOKU MO WA MI A SEMU A JAY SU A SEMU AH AHA Nomu a kara no muu. --------------------------------------------------FINAL CHAPTER--- Messages------------------------------------------------------- Nolxm sent me many messages I couldn't decode AT ALL. So I'm deciding to give you some of them and you decode them Tick, Tock, Water drown. Water Fall. Cave skull Dreams Amnesia. IN CONCLUSION OF IT ALLLLLLLLLL! Nolxm is a good person. Uh. atleast I think. Category:Users Category: Category: